Just a Game
by PinkBlossom4
Summary: A short songfic featuring "Just a Game" by Birdy.


I fell in love with this song when I first heard it. It's my favorite song on the OST. It means a lot to me for some reason I can't explain.

I tried to make it as canon as possible. ^^;

I hope you all enjoy it! :3

** I  
Just a Game**

"**I don't know where I am**

**I don't know this place**

**Don't recognize anybody**

**Just the same old empty face**

**See these people they lie, and I don't know**

**Who to believe anymore"**

I hate this place. Why did this happen? Prim's name was only in there once. The odds are definitely _not_ in our favor. There is no way she would survive the Games. I had to go instead.

I would not let her die. I have to try and win, for her.

All these Capitol people look empty and fake. They are all liars. I think my stylist, Cinna, is the only one who tells me the truth. He's the only one I trust.

Why do we have to be paraded around like prized sheep, just to be slaughtered in the end? It's so sick and twisted. Seeing my mentor, Haymitch, I see how the Games can affect you. He drowns himself in liquor to escape the world. If I win, I vow to never end up like him.

"**But there comes you to keep me safe from harm**

**There comes you to take me in your arms**

**Is it just a game? I don't know**

**Is it just a game? I don't know"**

The boy with the bread is with me. I could never forget his face, but does he remember me?

I think so.

I see the way he looks at me, the way he speaks to me. I try not to look at him or talk to him. He may be plotting against me. I won't fall for his game. I just try and focus on trying to win.

I focus on Prim.

"**He denies to break my heart**

**So homesick and confused**

**But I know I must play my part**

**And tears I must conceal"**

The girl I've been in love with for years is with me now. She was so brave for volunteering for her sister.

I would have done the same.

After I got over the shock of my name being called, I vowed to keep her safe and get her home. I figured I had little to no chance of winning anyway.

Being with her in the Capitol and seeing her rare and fleeting moments of weakness, I have to resist just pulling her into my arms and tell her everything will be ok.

Hopefully, that wouldn't be a lie.

I doubt she even remembers me. The time I gave her the burnt bread was years ago.

I want to go home and I just got here. I'm trying not to think of Peeta. He is just a distraction. I need to make a plan to survive.

I have to resist breaking down and crying. I'm so confused and frustrated with this whole thing.

I must keep my head up. Showing weakness could mean my death.

"**There comes you to keep me safe from harm**

**There comes you to take me in your arms**

**Is it just a game? I don't know**

**To keep you safe from my world"**

My thoughts and feelings of him are hard to fight.

I wish we could both go home. I need to stay alive for Prim and I owe him a debt for the bread that saved my life. I vow to keep him safe for as long as possible.

"**Take my hand and my heart races**

**The flames illuminate our faces**

**And we're on fire**

**Blow a kiss to the crowd**

**They're our only hope now**

**And now I know my place**

**And now I know my place**

**We're all just pieces in their games"**

It is now time for the tribute parade and we are on fire. I hate that I have to fake everything; like I'm happy to be here.

Who would be happy in this situation, maybe the Careers?

There is absolutely _nothing _good about this position I'm in.

I blow kisses to the crowd, trying to smile convincingly. Hopefully they like me and my acting is believable. They are really my only hope if I need something to survive.

Then suddenly Peeta grabs my hand. At first I am startled and pull my hand away, not used to the contact; but he convinces me that the crowd will love it. I grab his hand and my heart races.

I feel something I've never felt before. I can't describe it. Is it love? Or just liking? This feeling confuses me. I never even thought of Gale that way and he is my closest friend.

Trying to keep my thoughts from wandering, I focus on the crowd. They are loving us.

When we almost reach the end of the parade, it hits me.

I now know my place in this world. I realize that I will only ever be just a piece in their games.


End file.
